1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tail lights, and particularly to a tail light capable of being customized and individualized.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of the automobile industry, performance, aerodynamics and overall appearance of automobiles have been designed to meet desires of consumers. Lamps used in automobiles, such as tail lights, are usually one of the important exterior part in embellishing the automobiles.
However, most conventional tail lights are dull, and lack of characters and personalization, thus can not meet the desires.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved tail light which can overcome the above shortcomings.